Girls rules Dudes
by tealana
Summary: wonder however did april and mona win the hearts of two unexpected males. known as Raphael hamato and casey jones? hehehe I wonder myself as well. rated M for mild violence language and sexual descriptions. happy reading. author note to begin of better explanation of the fiction.
1. author note

Author note:

Hehehe, hi ya'll. Another fiction to share about our favourable heroes. These ideas are a great pain in the brain right now as dayum. Never thought I'd be inspired by browsing through drawings that I needed inspiration to create my own artwork and instead a fiction was born. This fiction will also be Rated M; unsure if it will be a one shot fiction or book. As the characters are copyrighted and owned by ' **deviata'**. She too is favourable artist of mine, and has great talent in her work. You can find her on .

Rated M (later chapters R)

Sexual references (sex scenes described)  
mild violence  
mild language  
humor, drama and romance fiction.

Happy reading, tootles read and review.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

April met the terrapins first before Casey jones had entered raphael's life through mere chance while seeking revenge for his father and punishing those whom followed Hun and became the notorious street thugs known to be as the Purple dragons and as he tried his best to keep angel from becoming a purple dragon flunky. But angel became a valiable assest to them, as she was their informant from the inside which prove to be useful to the turtles in future events. But it had been years since Mona-lisa had seen raphael when captain filch's chemical imbalanced mutagen had mutated her. Searched for a way in changing her back which was a complete failure and in due time had came to terms that it was destiny she was meant to be as she is. And had found love with one, that will accept her without a doubt.

April and casey forever fought about a lot of things, even called each other numerous names especially when he never understood what she was on about at times and when it came to her antique shop. Raphael's memorable memory when first seeing april calling casey a big ape when he had broken a entire case of antique china collectable piece which were on sale for the following day. Those were days, he'd say to himself while laying in his hammock and chuckle when his brother; mikey would walk in the room as lean against the wall with folded arms.

"What you're up to, raph?" mikey smiled, as he asked. "Just relaxing, aren't I allowed to be lazy even just one day?" he answered, with annoyed growl. "Uhh, nope." Mikey replied, smirking. "Heh." Raph grunted annoyed then threw his pillow over at his brother which had missed and landed behind him. "Haha, you missed me." Mikey laughed, grinning.

Folded his arms, turning over and stared the wall. "Oh, what's raph?" mikey asked, looking over his shoulder. This annoyed him and he growled, ordering his brother to take a hike. "Beat it, mikey."

"Ok then." Mikey replied, leaving the room finally. Rolling his eyes and sighed, deeply. Getting up out from his hammock and grabbed his sais then stormed out of the lair. Both Mikey and Donatello watched their brother leave, Donnie sipped his coffee and mikey shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to make some chilli dogs with nachos.

After raphael exited out of the sewers, he placed the cover back in place then disappeared in the shadows, climbing up the fire escape to the rooftops. Blowing off some steam is one of his favourite hobbies to do.

But, something was different. He felt something was missing, unsure what it could be then finally decided to go drop by April's and said to himself. "Wonder what that bonehead is up to?" Jumping across the rooftops until he finally arrived to april's apartment and let himself in as she always left the window unlock only for himself and his brothers when they decide to drop over of a visit.

Raised his brow, when he found that apartment was dark and quiet. Most likely too quiet, walking through the apartment quietly and then heard creaking that came from the bedroom. Scratching his head at first then grasped his sai on his right hip as he made his way to the bedroom which the door was left open. Peeping through then immediately covered his eyes and bolted away as fast he could.

Leaping out of the apartment, had realised that he has left the window open and disappeared in the shadows once again. What he had recently saw, made him realise that he was urging something that could satisfy him. Question was, whom would be able to accept him for what and who he is.

Sighed with frustration, as he felt his urges arose within him and questions waved through his mind continuously. Then he decided to break some purple dragon heads, to ignore his certain needs and suddenly he heard some ruckus occurring in the following alleyway.

Trash cans banged on the concrete pavement as they were knocked over which had startled stray cats followed by cries of the damsel in distress. Four large men that were dressed in black, laughed as they trapped their scarce victim into the corner.

"No where to run little girl." One said, smiling his evil smirk. While his comrades chuckled evilly behind him and waited. "Stay back!" she bellowed in protest. Raph stealthed his way down in the shadows and took the unaware men then had placed them unconscious. The woman screamed as she tried to fight him off but only failed when received a hard blow to her head, leaving her unconscious. Lightly moaned as she was picked up then taken where the privacy was assumed, if only he knew that he was tailed behind by someone that never expected to face.

"Are you ready to feast on this sweet piece of ass boys?" no reply was heard, carrying the woman over his shoulder then he asked again before turning around and realised that he was alone. Calling for his co-culprits then retrieved his dagger from his side when raphael revealed himself. "Put the lady down, if you know what is good for you."

"You?" he said. "Yes, me. Foot scum." Raph replied, taking his sais out and ready to fight. The foot soldier dropped the woman down and challenged the red clad terrapin but had failed. Seconds later, raphael gently picked up the woman up in his arms and took her to a safer location where she finally awoke and found herself safe and sound but alone.

Watching from the rooftops, smiled that he had rescued a woman from the savagery of rapist but then realised that another three or four may be chosen in her place elsewhere. Turning around and 'bout to disappear when he was approached by a shadowy figure.

"What do you want?" raph asked taking his sais out once again. "Hello tough guy." Mona-lisa smiled, revealing herself. Raph dropped his sais and without saying a word, he took two steps before taking the last two and threw his arms around her child bearing hips and buried her mouth within his.

With a soft squeak of surprise and blush, she closed her eyes and caressed his cheeks as she returned the kiss.

For a few moments, they shared the passionate kiss and finally their lips parted. "Not the kind of welcome I was expecting but it will do." She commented happily, but surprised. He chuckled and lifted her up then carried her until he pinned mona against the first wall that he had found, then lifts her leg up high and finally; penetrated her deep with his hard and hot erected length inside her tight warm womanhood. "Oh my, raphael. You have missed me!"

*****  
~ to be continued in chapter two

Read and review, tootles

I know this has been a long wait for this chapter and had a hard time in writing this as I wanted to try my best in making a good one. Onward to the next chapter.


End file.
